Entre le rêve et la réalité
by Akana-san
Summary: Dans sa chambre, fatigué par ses entrainements intenses, il laisse son esprit rêvasser dans un état de semi conscience. Il pense à tout et à rien mais son obsession lui revient finalement à l'esprit tout comme au contact de son corps.


**Note de l'auteur**: Petit OS écrit juste pour le plaisir d'écrire. J'avais envie de changer un peu du registre de ma longue fic, de faire quelque chose d'un peu moins sombre et tortueux. Et voila ce qui est sortie de mon esprit perdu dans les méandres de la fatigue, du mauvais temps et d'une envie de révasser. Je sais pas vraiment si j'ai réussi mon objectif premier mais soit, ce qui est fait et fait.

Disclaime: Naruto et Sasuke appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto car je ne sais nullement écrire des histoires de ninja comme lui x)

Le couple: bah, cela me semble évident si vous avez lu plus haut...

remarque: j'ai écris ce OS en écoutant la symphonie 3 de Brahms en boucle alors je suppose que cela peut être agréable pour vous d'écouter ce morceau de musique tout en lisant. Ceci n'est bien sur qu'une suggestion.

So read, enjoy and maybe review ^^

* * *

><p>Allongé sur mon lit, les yeux fermés. J'entends tous et rien à la fois. Mon esprit flotte doucement comme si n'habitait plus mon corps. J'ai pourtant une conscience totale de moi-même. Seule la fatigue m'empêche de faire le moindre mouvement. Alors je rêvasse. Je prends conscience doucement de mes doigts légèrement appuyée sur ma cuisse. De la légère tension au niveau de ma nuque, ma tête est légèrement penchée sur le côté. De la sensation d'écrasement de ma jambe posé sur l'autre. Du dos de ma main posé sur mon front alors que mon coude repose contre le mur que je sais blanc. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger et en même temps, je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Je nage juste entre ses deux eaux. Un pied dans le réel et l'autre dans le rêve. Mon corps est lourd et léger à la fois. Mes paupières sont closes et pèse si lourd qu'un simple frémissement m'est impossible. Je ne maitrise plus mon corps mais cela ne me fait pas peur, j'ai choisis de vivre ce petit instant de relâchement. Je sens l'air s'introduire en moi au rythme doux de mes respirations. Mon cœur bat à son rythme, gardien de ma vie et de mes émotions. J'essaye de repenser à des choses passées ou d'imaginer des plans futurs. Mais je suis profondément englué dans le présent. Je vis pleinement ce moment. J'ai envie que tout soit silence autour de moi. Seulement les bruits de la vie existent toujours. Le miaulement du chat. Le son de la musique des voisins qui bourdonne légèrement dans les oreilles. Le bruit lointain de la télé dans le salon. Les paroles indistinctes des gens en bas de la rue. Tout est fait pour me rappeler que le monde continue de tourner même si j'essaye de l'oublier. Je fais pourtant abstraction de tout cela. Je me centre sur moi et uniquement moi. Sur le léger mal de tête qui appuie nerveusement contre ma tempe me rappelant pourquoi je lui la dans mon lit. De pourquoi j'étais allongé ici si tard en cette journée pluvieuse. Le sommeil cherche à m'engloutir.<p>

Je pourrais laisser échapper un léger soupir. Seulement ma bouche reste obstinément close. Elle me semble pâteuse et sèche. Le simple fait de déglutir me montre à chaque fois à quel point je manque d'eau. Pourtant je ne bouge pas. Je n'en ai pas l'envie. J'ai envie de rester hors du monde, ne serais-ce que quelques instants. Pourtant tous mes sens me crient que je suis bien ancré dans ce monde. Mes yeux, bien que fermé, voient encore des nuances de jaunes orangées. La lampe est allumée. Mes oreilles entendent la respiration lente et régulière de mon partenaire. Ma peau me fait sentir le contact du drap sur mon corps nu. Mon nez me fait sentir l'odeur particulière de cette chambre. Et ma langue me laisse le goût du dernier baiser que j'ai échangé avec lui.

J'entends le doux bruissement des draps froissés. Le léger grincement du matelas quand le corps à côté de moi bouge. Puis surtout, je sens son regard sur moi. Ce regard qui me fait perdre toute notion du bien et du mal quand je mis plonge. Alors je garde mes yeux fermés. Je sens sa main venir doucement caresser mon visage. Ses doigts remontant le long de mon cou, ma mâchoire errant sur ma joue pour venir effleurer mes lèvres de son pouce. Il appui doucement dessus entrouvrant mes lèvres offert et me faisant exalter un léger soupir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir les yeux ouvert pour imaginer son petit sourire satisfait. Il sait qu'il n'y a que lui et qu'il n'y aurait jamais que lui pour prendre ainsi possession de mon corps et de mes sens. J'entends et je sens à la douce caresse des draps qu'il enlève le seul rempart entre lui et moi. Je ne bouge pas. J'ai confiance et je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal. Il n'a jamais pu m'en faire. Mes abdos finement musclés par mes années d'entrainement se contractent quand sa main s'y égare. De la pulpe de ses doigts, il redessine mes courbes, mon corps. Il le lit et moi, je frémis. Je sens son souffle contre mon visage tandis que ses mèches viennent me caresser par inadvertance. Les lèvres si douces de mon amant viennent presque innocemment effleurer les miennes. Ma bouche traitresse vient s'entrouvrir pour demander plus mais je garde toujours les yeux fermés. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'imaginer, je sais que ses yeux luisent d'envie en voyant à quel point mon corps s'offre à lui. Ses mains viennent presque tendrement ouvrir mes cuisses alors qu'il loge l'une de ses jambes entre mes jambes désormais ouvert.

Je sens l'envie me gagner petit à petit alors que je lâche un doux soupir. Sa jambe vient de se presser doucement contre mon sexe. Cette friction fut suffisante pour éveiller mes sens au plaisir charnel qu'il va me procurer. Il prend délicatement ma main que j'ai toujours posée sur l'une de mes cuisses et vient la mettre sur son torse. Il la fait descendre avec une lenteur au limite du supportable tout le long de son torse. Il me laisse effleurer ses tétons dressés qu'un doigt vient pincer délicatement. Je le sens tressaillir sous le traitement ce qui se répercuté dans mon membre. Continuant la descente, ma main erre entre les vallons de son corps musclé sublimé par sa peau soyeuse. Mon cœur se met battre de plus en plus rapidement à l'idée que je vais toucher son objet du désir. Lorsque j'arrive à la lisière, mes ongles frottant contre sa peau sensible, il lâche ma main.

Intrigué, ma main en suspension dans l'air, je garde quand même les yeux obstinément fermé. Je veux juste ressentir son corps, pas le voir et faire face à tous ces sentiments contradictoires que j'ai envers lui. Je veux simplement, à cet instant, obtenir du plaisir. Alors je pose ma main contre le bas de son corps et vient caresser à l'aveugle son sexe puissant et dur. Mes gestes sont imprécis voir même maladroit peu habitué à ne pas le regarder intensément quand je lui fais du bien. J'aime autant sentir son excitation entre mes mains en sentant son liquide séminale couler et se coller à mes doigts que de voir cela. Je le caresse avec lenteur, titillant son gland remontant le long de son sexe, faisant de long va et vient, pressant ma paume chaude contre lui. J'entends ses gémissements comme s'ils étaient plus forts que d'ordinaire. Je l'imagine dans mes pensées, assis au-dessus de moi, sa jambe droite coincé entre les miennes, ses dents mordant délicatement la pulpe de ses lèvres pour étouffer ses soupirs de plaisir, ses joues se colorant doucement mais surement de rouge et son regard son regard chaud qui fixe tour à tour ma main qui lui procure du plaisir et mon visage qui commence à trahir progressivement mon désir. Sa jambe continue sans relâche à se frotter contre mon entrejambe demandeuse de caresse.

Je continue de longues minutes à cajoler son membre dressé. Je le mène presque aux portes de la jouissance mais il attrape ma main. Je sens sa langue venir lécher mes doigts, s'enroulant autour, mimant de manière presque obscène l'acte de fellation alors qu'il avale les traces de son propre liquide collé à mes doigts. Puis abandonnant ma main, il se penche sur moi. Je sens le frôlement de son torse contre le mien et surtout de son sexe contre le mien ayant mis ses deux jambes entre les miennes. Il captura mes lèvres dans un baiser léger, appuyant presque sagement sa bouche contre la mienne. Paresseusement, je réponds à son baiser entrouvrant légèrement mes lèvres pour lui en donner l'entier accès. Sans plus attendre, il fond à l'intérieur. Sa langue dominant ce territoire humide et soumis à lui. Sensuellement, j'enroule ma langue contre la sienne amorçant un ballet enfiévré. La salive s'écoule le long de mon menton, notre échange devenant trop passionnelle pour qu'on se soucie de tels détails. Nos corps se rapprochent instinctivement l'un de l'autre nous faisant gémir de concert. Bruit vite étouffé par le bruit mouillé de nos baisers. J'ai l'impression que nous aurions pu rester des heures à simplement nous embrasser. Cela est sans compter sur le désir qui se faisait de plus en plus grondant. Mon corps s'enflamme littéralement à son contact.

Je m'enfonce avec délice dans mes méandres de plaisir, perdant peu à peu l'esprit et oubliant la léthargie qui m'avait envahi avant qu'il ne vienne prendre possession de moi. L'une de ses mains vient entrelacer ses doigts avec celle qui était resté inertes depuis le début alors que l'autre vient prendre nos membres en main imposant un rythme sauvage et sensuel. Je glisse ma main contre son dos, l'égratignant quand la plaisir se fait trop intense. J'ai l'impression de plus savoir respirer, sa bouche venant constamment à l'assaut de la mienne. Je suis totalement soumis à lui et à sa passion dévorante. Ma respiration n'est qu'halètements, gémissement et soupirs tous étouffés par ses lèvres possessives. Je me cambre cherchant à avoir le plus de contact avec lui. Mon bassin ondule fiévreusement contre le sien. Avoir les yeux fermés me donne l'impression de tout ressentir au centuple. Je ressens chaque frottement de son membre contre le mien avec une intensité insoupçonnable. La pression de ses doigts sur mon sexe, le léger raclement de ses ongles court, son pouce appuyant doucereusement contre le bout de mon membre. Je perds totalement pied mais quel délice.

Il libère mes lèvres et vient à l'assaut de mon cou. Il appose sa marque sur moi, suçotant ma peau sensible. Je rejette la tête en arrière lui donnant un plus large accès. J'ouvre largement la bouche cherchant l'air alors que je gémis fortement. La sensation de sa main se serrant sur mon membre, ses lèvres brulant suçant avidement mon cou et descendant sur ma clavicule, son torse se collant et se frottant contre le mien, ses caresses le long de mes flans, tout cela me rend fou de désir. J'ai l'impression d'être une boule de désir assoiffé de caresses. Je serre avec force ses doigts. Je crispe mon autre main sur son dos puissant, laissant surement des traces rouges. Je sens tous mes muscles se contracter. La pression qui exerce sur moi est trop forte et je sens les effets de l'orgasme s'abattre sur moi. Je me cambre violemment, mes mains se serrent avec force enfonçant mes ongles dans sa peau tendre alors qu'un gémissement de pur satisfaction s'échappe de mes lèvres. Pourtant je garde toujours les yeux fermés. Vidé de toute énergie, je m'effondre sur le lit cherchant désespérément à reprendre mon souffle. Mais il n'a pas atteint la jouissance en même temps que moi. Je le sens toujours sur mouvoir sur moi, sa main chaude continuant à caresser son membre dur et palpitant. Je sens son souffle irrégulier, presque animal, contre mon cou. Ses dents s'enfoncent dans ma peau me faisait grogner douloureusement. Je le sens se tendre. Le bruit de sa main glissant le long de son membre me procure une légère bouffé de chaleur. Il accélère encore le rythme de sa main qui cogne contre mon propre sexe. Sa bouche se referme subitement sur mon épaule. Il me mord avec force me faisant crier alors que son corps est secoué de tremblement. Il jouit violement sur moi.

J'ouvre les yeux, écarquillé par la douleur que je venais de ressentir. Je m'attends à sentir le poids de son corps contre le mien. Son souffle rauque et régulier contre ma joue. La sensation quelque peu désagréable de nos liquides du plaisir sur mon ventre. Et surtout de voir son visage mais il n'y a rien. Juste la vision du plafond à la peinture écaillé. Je n'avais fait que rêver. Le drap est toujours sur moi et personne ne partage mon lit. Je passe ma main sur mon visage pour reprendre mes esprits. Ce rêve avait eu l'air si réel. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression de faire l'amour avec lui mais tout cela n'était qu'un fantasme. La réalité est d'une cruauté sans pareil.


End file.
